


Нас окружает море

by fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020), kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Адмирал Ян не умер во время той атаки, а пропал без вести. Доминик Сен-Пьер смогла удачно провернуть операцию, надеясь, что вытащила из колоды козырную карту. Жаль, что Рубинский не дал ей пустить ее в ход.Осторожно, дети! (ц)
Relationships: Oskar von Reuenthal/Yang Wenli, Yang Wenli/Dominique Saint-Pierré, Yang Wenli/Elfriede von Kohlrausch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Миди M-E





	Нас окружает море

Голова болела нещадно. Ян открыл глаза — едва смог что-то различить в резком свете — и сильно зажмурился.

«Отдыхайте, адмирал», — прозвучало чуть насмешливо. Наверное, это сказала женщина с медно-рыжими волосами, стоящая рядом с постелью.

Конечно, правильно было бы прийти в себя и открыть глаза снова, но Ян соскользнул в муторное серое забытье.

Сколько прошло времени, Ян не знал, но второй раз его привели в чувство более бесцеремонно. Все та же женщина тянула его за рукав, требуя встать и следовать за ней. Ян повиновался, так и не успев спросить: «Кто вы?» или хотя бы «Что я здесь делаю?»

По крайней мере, он примерно понимал, кто этот «Я». Коммодор Союза Свободных Планет Ян Веньли: не женат, детей нет, хочет жить мирной жизнью. На краю сознания все время вертелся пушистый кот, но животных у Яна не было никогда. Да и какие животные могли быть у человека, который не принадлежал сам себе?

***

То, что это не больница, Ян понял, как только смог отдышаться. Из больницы не уводят вот так — бегом, волоча на себе, — не запихивают в машину, как военного преступника, и не дают подопечным обычную гражданскую одежду.

Бирка на вороте футболки натирала необычайно, но Ян не решился ее оторвать. Рыжая женщина «Обращайтесь ко мне госпожа Сен-Пьер» была немногословна и резка. Даже машину она вела, бросая из ряда в ряд и выжимая скорость, достойную пилотов «Спартанцев».

В космопорте Ян хотел было привлечь внимание охранника — все же происходящее с ним вряд ли можно было считать нормальным, — но госпожа Сен Пьер ласково улыбнулась: «Вы умерли, адмирал. Не стоит тревожить живых».

Лежа в душной каюте крошечного торгового судна, Ян несколько раз пытался осознать, почему поверил ей, но так и не смог. Просто все то, что она говорила, казалось правдой, а, возможно, и было ей.

Он умер, значит те, кто его знал, уже оплакали и забыли его. Солдаты часто умирают на войне, и ему стоит воспользоваться этой, явно не вполне законной возможностью, чтобы исчезнуть из армии, исполнив свою самую заветную мечту. Тогда, как и отец когда-то, он смог бы жить торговлей. Наверное, для офицера неправильно размышлять о контрабанде, но он теперь «мертвый офицер». Что бы, интересно, сказал бы отец, узнав, что его сын дослужился до адмирала, пусть и посмертно?..

***

Перелет был долгим. Все недели, которые они провели в космосе, Ян был предоставлен самому себе и пустой каюте. Он с некоторым раздражением прочел журнал «Мода Хайнессена» вдоль и поперек, но ничего нового не узнал. Журнал был как минимум трехлетней давности. Конечно, Ян бы с удовольствием послушал новости, но к радио его не допускали, как и к комму. Не сразу, но удалось подобрать слово, описывающее его положение: «пленник». Определенно Ян был заложником или вроде того. С ним обращались вежливо, госпожа Сен-Пьер смотрела на него из-под спадающей на лицо челки, изучая. Они обедали вместе с командой, а по вечерам она включала музыку в кают-кампании, садилась напротив и закрывала глаза.

Безусловно, побега она не боялась, как и покушения на свою жизнь. Пару раз Ян уходил, чувствуя раздражение от того, насколько им пренебрегают, а потом привык. Они говорили о мелочах, обсуждали погоду Хайнессена. Всех тем, связанных с войной, госпожа Сен-Пьер избегала.

Каждый вечер она потягивалась, убеждаясь, что Ян смотрит на призывно вытянутые ноги. У госпожи Сен-Пьер действительно была красивая, вызывающе-роскошная фигура, которую она демонстрировала с гордостью. Крепкая грудь, узкая талия, широкие бедра. Не женщина, а мечта. Только Яна рядом с ней не покидало чувство опасности. Она была той самой «дикой кошечкой», о которой должен мечтать любой мужчина. 

— Мы прилетаем завтра вечером. — Играя в радушную хозяйку, госпожа Сен-Пьер обновила вино им обоим.

Отвечать Ян не стал. Он не очень любил белое вино, но ничего другого выпить ему не предложили. Госпожа Сен-Пьер с некоторой брезгливостью покачала вино в бокале, а потом выпила залпом.

— Пойдем, — приказала она, протянув руку.

Ян не стал допивать и вынужденно принял приглашение.

— Меня зовут Доминик, — жарко прошептала она прямо в ухо, когда они зашли в каюту Яна. 

Ей было все равно, что тесно, а кровать узкая. Прикосновения были умелыми, другого слова Ян бы не смог подобрать. Он чувствовал, как начал возбуждаться, — телу было плевать на разум, который считал, что вступать в отношения с тюремщицами не стоит, даже если у них упругая высокая грудь с темными маленькими сосками.

Доминик управляла им — положила ладони к себе на бедра, разрешила, даже потребовала залезть под юбку — оказалось, что под облегающим платьем не было белья. 

Именно тогда Ян сдался.

— В конце концов ты мужчина, — хохотнула Доминик, проводя острыми ноготочками по молнии на брюках.

Ян нервно сглотнул, представив, как эти острые стилеты царапают член. Похоже, в его интересах было стать более пылким любовником. Если отдать инициативу госпоже Сен-Пьер, то как бы не пришлось расстаться с очень важной для Яна частью тела. В конце концов, он действительно мужчина и нежно к ней привязан.

***

Безымянная планета встретила их проливным дождем, который быстро сменился ярким солнцем. Ливень при этом не утих. Посадочный бот сел на поверхность «в чистом поле» — на небольшой бетонной площадке. С нее и подняться в небо смог бы далеко не каждый корабль.

Машина ждала около скамейки. Сбегать Ян не стал — не хотелось получить выстрел в спину. Он вел себя хорошо и с любопытством смотрел в окно — они ехали по гребню холма, и ему открылся чарующий вид на поля, стекающие в море.

— Доминик, — начал он, отсчитав пятый куст. 

Прятаться замечательно, но иногда надо все же вылезать из норы. То, что поначалу казалось отпуском и передышкой, начало превращаться в страхи.

— Госпожа Сен-Пьер, — отозвалась она, отбив желание спрашивать.

Ян догадывался, что был ранен. Хоть шрам и был практически незаметен, но иногда ногу неприятно тянуло, сводило судорогой, чего раньше с ним не случалось. С другой стороны, вряд ли ранение было настолько серьезным, чтобы провести в отключке несколько месяцев или недель? или дней? Какой вообще сейчас год и какое число? Сначала ему было не интересно, но состояние напоминало слабость после долгого сна в капсуле. Он всегда был чувствительнее остальных и заморозки, даже учебные, переносил не очень хорошо.

Да, Ян сам не интересовался новостями, а близких у него никого толком и не было. Но, все же, он военный и должен был вернуться в строй. Невозможно столько времени находиться в увольнительной, даже с такой красивой женщиной, которая с поразительным умением избегает в разговоре неудобные для нее темы.

Доминик, лениво водящая пальчиком у него по груди, исчезла, уступив место госпоже Сен-Пьер, которую Яну было бы проще всего охарактеризовать «цена-по-запросу».

Доминик Сен-Пьер определенно была очень дорогой женщиной. Чем ее мог привлечь бедный офицер, понять Ян никак не мог. А еще эта ее привычка называть его адмиралом... Как он ни пытался, не мог вспомнить свое последнее назначение. Оно ускользало туманом. Конечно, надо было бы спросить прямо, но Ян догадывался, что такой способ не сработает. Уж слишком явно его оградили от новостей из внешнего мира. 

— Госпожа Сен-Пьер, — Ян откинулся на подголовник, мимолетно пожалев, что нет форменного берета, прикрыть лицо, — не были бы вы так любезны притормозить у тех живописных кустов на обочине. Я допустил серьезную тактическую ошибку, выпив столько чая перед отъездом.

— Вы должны быть привычны к лишениям, адмирал. — Госпожа Сен-Пьер лучезарно улыбнулась. — Тем милее будет для вас встреча с вашим новым пристанищем. Особняк немного запущенный, но по саду бежит чудесный ручей и впадает прямо в океан. 

Представлять журчание ручейка Ян не стал, чтобы ему действительно не захотелось в туалет.

— Дом на берегу? Какая роскошь.

— Это остров, тут почти везде берег, — холодно отрезала госпожа Сен-Пьер, дав понять, что не намерена продолжать разговор.

К концу долгого переезда Ян действительно задремал и проснулся только когда они уже ехали по аллее, ведущей к особняку.

С точки зрения сына торговца, особняк раньше должен был принадлежать императору, или одной из его любовниц. Да, мрамор облицовки откололся в нескольких местах, а штукатурка на колоннах обсыпалась, но менее роскошной усадьба от этого не стала. Ян старался не пялиться по сторонам, тем более что от амурчиков и отколотой лепнины быстро начало рябить в глазах.

В самом доме было ужасно холодно и пусто, только откуда-то эхом донесся громкий детский плач. Госпожа Сен-Пьер поморщилась, но быстро взяла себя в руки.

— Добро пожаловать, адмирал Ян. Ваша спальня на втором этаже, можете выбрать любую свободную. Из прислуги тут одна пожилая пара, так что вы получите полную свободу действий.

«Надолго ли хватит запаса консервов» — спрашивать Ян не стал. Ему и так было достаточно неуютно.

Остановив выбор на комнате с видом на море — в гостинице с него запросили бы двойную цену, — Ян отправился бродить по особняку.

***

Подсматривать он не хотел, но дамы и не думали таиться. Госпожа Сен-Пьер обнимала женщину со светлыми вьющимися волосами и успокаивающе гладила ее по плечам. Женщину сотрясали беззвучные рыдания, как если бы она долго сдерживалась и, наконец, дала волю чувствам. 

Интересно, какое имя было у этой новой госпожи Сен-Пьер? Терпение, ласка, забота — Ян и предположить не мог, что она догадывается о значении этих слов. С ним она была «дикой киской» — себе на уме, или холодным расчетливым животным, которое поймало добычу и раздумывает: съесть сейчас или оставить на более голодные времена.

Решив быть вежливым, Ян выдал свое присутствие легким покашливанием. Рыжеволосая женщина опять стала «госпожой Сен-Пьер», а взгляд блондинки Яна напугал.

— Адмирал Ян, насколько я понимаю? — Она улыбнулась, но в этой улыбке не было и толки теплоты. — Добро пожаловать в эту скромную, укрытую от посторонних глаз обитель.

«Тоже оставлена на черный день этой паучихой, — с мрачным удовлетворением подумал Ян. — Будет десертом. Хотя такая костлявая, может, только на суп и годится».

— Эльфрида фон Кольрауш, — представилась женщина, наконец-то выпрямившись во весь рост.

Только тогда Ян понял, что она одета, как одевались в Империи. Судя по платью и имени — беглянка с той стороны.

То, что Ян не бежал от императорского гнева, он помнил точно. А вот одежда на нем была — так сразу и не поймешь. Не то Феззан, не то Хайнессен. Стоило поблагодарить госпожу Сен-Пьер за отсутствие лосин с камзолом. Злость начала бурлить где-то в районе живота, но Ян ее пока вполне контролировал. Хотелось выпить, но выпить ему хотелось почти всегда. Тогда в голове появилась бы легкость. Как надеть розовые очки — после глоточка виски все становится немного лучше.

Когда снова раздался детский крик, Ян удивленно обернулся, а Кольрауш поморщилась.

— Он опять плачет. Не знаю, что и думать. Врачей тут нет, чтобы посоветоваться, — ехидно закончила она и с вызовом посмотрела на госпожу Сен-Пьер.

Та была увлечена рассматриванием собственных ногтей, потом встала, будто и не она только что утешала подругу.

— Пройдусь на кухню, посмотрю, есть ли надежды на ужин. А вы пока разберитесь с юным Аленом.

— Дурацкое имя, — процедила Кольрауш сквозь зубы тихо, но отчетливо, чтобы все присутствующие в комнате ее услышали.

— Это твой ребенок, дорогая, не мой. Если бы ты определилась с именем раньше, то смогла бы выбирать. А мне Алан — очень нравится. — Госпожа Сен-Пьер улыбнулась и, покачивая бедрами, вышла из комнаты.

Ян решил, что судьба ребенка ему интереснее стряпни, поэтому отправился вслед за Кольрауш в сторону детской.

Темноволосый мальчуган пытался вылезти из кроватки и застрял, отчего громко и призывно плакал.

— Алан, познакомься, это герр Ян. Он будет с нами жить. — Кольрауш спасла ребенка из плена и взяла на руки, чтобы показать гостю.

Ян улыбнулся — малыш был совершенно очаровательным. Раньше Ян никогда не думал о детях, но сейчас понял, что ему бы хотелось стать отцом, чтобы каждый день видеть довольную улыбку с двумя нижними зубами.

***

Море ворчало на берег, а потом возвращалось обратно, чтобы снова продолжить свой бесконечный плач.

Ян приходил к ним двоим — морю и берегу — каждый день. Иногда спускался еще до завтрака, чтобы озябнуть, отдавшись третьему из братьев — ветру. Тот врывался в тело, бередил душу, звал подняться с собой к звездам.

«Небо закрыто, — повторял про себя Ян, добавляя. — Ничего. Это только пока».

Дни шли за днями, за ночь на прибрежным камнях намерзала корка льда, и вода, запертая в стеклянной клети, не могла вернуться в море. Океан звезд распахивался над головой все раньше — день стал коротким — только пользы от этого было не много. Ян попытался обойти остров, но зимой без палатки он не смог бы переночевать. Поэтому он коротал дни с Аланом — учил его не ради того, чтобы научить, а чтобы вспомнить самому. Что-то важное ускользало, пусть с каждым днем Ян понимал, что каким бы он ни был раньше, — все осталось в прошлом. Просто интересно было бы узнать, кто он на самом деле, или, хотя бы, кем он был.

Госпожа Сен-Пьер больше не появлялась. Фрида была злой на язык и, с одной стороны, была рада, когда Ян забирал Алана к морю, но будто не хотела подпускать чужака ближе. Сам Ян никогда не тяготился отсутствием женского общества и считал себя скорее однолюбом. Там, в прошлой, подернувшейся пылью жизни, Джессика сделала свой выбор, и настаивать было бы нечестно по отношению к другу, которого она предпочла. Фрида была чем-то похожа на нее: длинные светлые волосы, точеная фигура, наверняка красивые колени. Только платья на имперский манер скрывали фигуру, поэтому Ян подсматривал издалека.

Наверное, стоило спросить: «Расскажи мне о себе, об Алане, о том, кто его отец», но Ян боялся лезть в это. Люди имеют право на тайны и имеют право держать других людей на расстоянии. Он и сам не хотел бы, чтобы кто-то лез в его душу.

Все изменилось в канун Нового Года.

Незаметные слуги отметили в календаре, что прошел еще один день. Елку решили украсить во дворе, а подарок — красивую раковину, — Ян положил Фриде под дверь.

Конечно, это был детский подарок, но именно в эту смену лет Ян ощутил себя ребенком, который может ни о чем не беспокоиться. Он не мог повлиять ни на мир, ни на свою собственную жизнь. Не это ли то самое спокойствие уединения, к которому он стремился всегда?

Однажды пустота заполнится шумом ответов, но надо ценить то, что есть. Например, пену, соленые брызги и то, как смеется Алан, когда Ян учит его пускать блинчики по воде. Алану нравится, когда камушек делает звонкое «плюх».

Фрида плакала, забившись в угол около кровати. Ян не стал бы заходить в ее спальню, если бы не услышал судорожные всхлипы. Кто бы мог подумать, что эта независимая, язвительная, гордая женщина, может вот так беспомощно рыдать, обхватив себя руками.

Говорить Ян не умел, поэтому обнял. 

— Что со мной не так? — Фрида бы выкрикнула свое отчаяние, но ей не хватило вдоха. — Почему я не смогла убить его? Я должна была! Должна!

От нее пахло летними цветами, неуместными посреди зимы и одиночества. Ян погладил ее по волосам и поцеловал в висок. Казалось, что так успокаивать будет правильнее всего.

— Ребенок не виноват, — вздохнул Ян. Ему было жаль, что она так ненавидит собственного смешливого мальчугана.

— Его отец, — всхлипнула Фрида, до боли схватив Яна за плечи. — Я мечтала насладиться его падением, а вместо этого выносила его ребенка. Пусть ребенок станет ему проклятьем за все, что он сделал со мной и с моей семьей. Как только я отсюда выберусь — выйду замуж за нормального человека, а не за этого предателя.

Поцелуй был настолько неожиданным, что Ян попытался отпрянуть, но Фрида держала его крепко. У него просто не было возможности вырваться.

— Я тебе нравлюсь? — требовательно спросила она.

Яростный блеск в глазах немного пугал, но демонстративно вырываться Ян не рискнул. Ответ Фриду не интересовал совершенно. Она снова впилась ему в губы поцелуем и положила его ладонь себе на грудь. 

Успокаивающее поглаживание вышло неуместной, с точки зрения Яна, лаской, но было уже поздно. Он утонул в ворохе юбок, в жаре тела. Фрида бесстыдно расстегнула на нем брюки и провела по члену рукой, помогая найти путь.

Наверное, если бы Ян оттолкнул ее, было бы правильнее, но всматриваясь в то, как она запрокинула голову, чтобы не видеть его лица, почувствовал себя бесконечно одиноким. Так он хотя бы был с кем-то. И мужчины же никогда не отказываются от секса. Кажется, эту мысль он подслушал во время одной из деловых встреч отца.

Через минуту все воспоминания перестали быть значимыми. Ян просто бездумно двигался, надеясь, что еще немного и сможет кончить. Фрида дышала все тяжелее, пока не обхватила его ногами, удерживая в себе. После того, как мышцы плотно сжали член, Ян начал двигаться быстрее пока, наконец, не выплеснулся.

Стоило ему отстраниться, как Эльфрида невозмутимо одернула юбки, поднялась, рассмотрела себя в зеркало, поправила прическу, еще раз отряхнула платье и, обронив «Проверю, как там Алан», — вышла.

Ян остался сидеть на полу в полном и абсолютном недоумении. Единственное, что успокаивало — если бы он отказал Фриде, то она, не сомневаясь ни секунды, превратила бы его заточение в кошмар. А Ян только успел привыкнуть к размеренному течению жизни! Так что это небольшое упражнение было малой ценой за собственной спокойствие.

***

Мироздание сделало Яну подарок сразу после торжественного новогоднего ужина. От остальных он не отличался ничем, кроме красных салфеток и белоснежной скатерти.

Ян ушел бродить по дому и в который раз поднялся в библиотеку. Давно изученные полки были набиты женско-подростковыми романами, читать которые Ян был не в настроении. Года через три подобного заточения он, конечно, согласился бы и на подобную литературу.

Взяв наугад одну из книг, Ян полистал ее и хотел было поставить обратно, но вдруг замер. Шкаф был достаточно глубоким, но книги стояли только в один ряд. Не меньше получаса он потратил, чтобы найти механизм, раздвигающий стеллажи, тем не менее терпение было вознаграждено.

Весело насвистывая, Ян спустился на кухню, налил себе чай, вернулся в библиотеку и прикрыл за собой дверь.

Чай отправился на столик у кресла, свет оказался приятно-желтым, а лампочку можно было направить на свой вкус, банкетка — подставить под ноги — нашлась в дальнем углу. Довольно потянувшись, Ян провел пальцами по корешкам и выбрал первый том хроник «Такой Разной Галактики». Оставалось еще двадцать четыре. В студенческие годы Ян с трудом нашел третий, восьмой и двадцать первый! А тут — полное собрание, да еще и с комментариями.

Поправив свет, он погрузился в чтение.

Два месяца прошли как в тумане. Он ел, ходил, спал. Когда книга уже закончилась, но не успела улечься в голове, спускался проведать море. Иногда видел Алана. Тот улыбался зубастой улыбкой и что-то рассказывал на своем таинственном языке. Ян не мог разобрать, да и не пытался. Он хотел обратно, в чарующий мир чужих историй.

Закрыв последнюю страницу последнего тома, Ян вышел на улицу, прошел по дорожке мимо влажных после ночного дождя валунов и встал на границе пляжа. От моря тянуло гнилыми водорослями и холодом. Рябь на воде казалась высеченной из базальта, и даже крик чайки был застывшим, тяжелым и грозил утянуть на дно.

Одиночество и пустота накрыли Яна с головой. Он посчитал месяцы, потом пересчитал их еще раз — на пальцах. Скоро год, как он пришел в себя и рыжая госпожа начала распоряжаться его жизнью. Как давно заперта тут Фрида, не хотелось и думать.

Доминик не давала о себе знать с осени, и Ян испугался — что, если она не говорит ни с кем из обитателей дома? Вдруг она умерла, и они будут тут жить, пока не закончится еда? Над ними не пролетел ни один самолет, ни одна машина не подъехала к воротам, ни один катер не опустился на посадочную площадку. Ян ни разу не видел кораблей, проплывающих в отдалении.

Он сел на камень, но тут же встал. Слишком холодно. 

Если кто-то из них заболеет, что тогда? Придет ли помощь?

Море тянуло его на дно, в холод и темноту.

Обернувшись, Ян понял, что в доме уже зажглись огни. Они обещали живых людей, которые, возможно, задавались теми же самыми вопросами, или уже нашли на них ответы. Пригладив волосы на затылке, Ян в последний раз посмотрел на море. На этот раз оно выглядело обиженным, будто с ним отказались играть.

«Я еще приду», — прошептал Ян морю.

Там, в камнях и водорослях прятались крабы. Если пройти вдоль берега вдаль, то можно найти большой камень, с которого удобно рассматривать креветок и морских звезд. Алану должно понравиться.

Еще раз встряхнув головой, чтобы отодвинуть страх в самый дальний уголок души, Ян пошел в тепло дома. В конце концов, эта реальность была не более искусственной, чем реальность военного корабля.

***

Услышав двигатель, Ян не поверил своим ушам, поэтому не сразу и подошел к окну.

Фрида уже бежала через двор, навстречу вышедшей из машины женщине. Эта была долгожданная встреча. Длинные медные волосы укрыли от Яна подробности, но ему все равно захотелось отвернуться, как если бы он подсмотрел в замочную скважину за родителями в спальне. 

Похоже, что хвастаться той разовой «мужской победой» не стоило, если у Яна не было потаенного желания остаться в подвалах этого особняка на всю жизнь.

Насвистывая, он спустился вниз. Может быть именно сегодня решится его дальнейшая судьба?

Доминик выглядела плохо, или дело было в том, что Ян впервые видел ее без макияжа? Серое осунувшееся лицо, мешки под глазами, новые морщины в уголках глаз. Она посмотрела сквозь него, рассеянно погладила по спине прилипшую к ней Фриду и тихо сказала:

— Сначала я хочу в ванну, полную пены и ароматов леса. И только после этого я спущусь к ужину. У вас же найдется угощение для уставшей путницы?

Ответ ей не требовался совершенно. 

Ответы же на свои вопросы Ян получил только через несколько часов.

Госпожа Сен-Пьер выставила на стол бутылку бренди и три стакана. Ян был готов влюбиться до потери себя и простить ей все на свете, а вот Фрида смотрела настороженно и едва пригубила. «В империи дамам предлагают более легкие напитки», — было написано на ее лице.

Дав Яну распробовать вкус, госпожа Сен-Пьер улыбнулась. Отдых пошел ей на пользу, как и легкий макияж.

— Поздравляю вас, адмирал, — с издевкой сказала она. — Ваше заточение подошло к концу.

В шутку просить остаться Ян не стал, но пользуясь тем, что вся софа принадлежит ему, вытянулся во весь рост.

— Какой же будет следующий акт этой пьесы? — с деланным равнодушием поинтересовался он.

Фрида молчала, сложив руки на коленях. Ей была уготована роль зрителя.

— Не забегайте вперед, будто вы уже поняли, что было в первых двух частях. — Госпожа Сен-Пьер рассмеялась злым тяжелым смехом. — Вы были моей козырной картой. Неразбериха во время теракта пришлась как нельзя кстати, хотя, признаюсь, вы были на волосок от гибели из-за ранения. Долгая реабилитация не входила в мои планы, так что время было упущено. А ведь иначе вы могли бы присоединиться к блуждающему флоту или вернуться на Хайнессен. Возглавили бы тайную политическую жизнь и покончили с властью империи. Лоэнграмму нужен сильный противник, как дикому зверю нужна цепь, вы не находите?

Ян кивнул, чтобы голос не выдал волнение.

Доминик говорила странные вещи, они не укладывались в картину мира. Какую роль может сыграть комодор в политической жизни страны? Лоэнграмм, конечно, блистательный адмирал и у него сильная команда, но неужели за этот год он взлетел так высоко? Что за власть империи на Хайнессене? Что пропустил Ян за этот год и почему Доминик считает, что он должен быть в курсе этих событий!

— Адриан сказал выжидать. — Лицо Доминик стало жестким, и она сделала большой глоток, а потом еще один, чтобы опустошить стакан. 

Ян поднялся с кушетки и долил ей еще. В бутылке оставалось больше половины, и им некуда торопиться. Доминик едва кивнула, обозначив благодарность.

— Дождался. Теперь всем наплевать. Своей жаждой власти он заставил меня сидеть, пока козырь протухнет окончательно. Не захотел делиться главной ролью. Хотя могу его понять. Когда умираешь, то не все ли равно, что случится с остальным миром? Я всегда была красивой деталью интерьера, и только. Теперь Феззанский Лис мертв, и я могу играть по своим правилам.

Спрятать улыбку в стакане оказалось правильным решением. Не признаваться же «Так вот что за Адриан! Рубинский! Других Лисов на Феззане не водится».

— Ты хочешь остаться в игре? — подала голос Фрида. 

Она так и сидела, изучая прилежно сложенные на коленях руки. Только сейчас Ян обратил внимание, как коротко и неровно острижены у нее ногти. Один из заусенцев воспалился и явно болел. Наверное, ей, как фон Кольрауш, было неприятно видеть свои руки такими.

— Нет. — Доминик накрыла ее ладонь своей. Жест был определенно не предназначен для посторонних глаз или, наоборот, сделан напоказ. — Адмирал сыграет роль курьера и будет отпущен в свободное плавание. А мы посмотрим издалека, пойдет ли он ко дну. Но, я надеюсь, — Доминик посмотрела на Яна абсолютно трезвым взглядом, — Вы вспомните о нас, когда придет время. Я проявила жалость по отношению к вам. Не подбери вас мой человек, вы бы умерли от потери крови. Теперь вы живы и получите обратно свободу. Считайте, что год вы провели в санатории, вдали от тревог большой политики. Вам был необходим отдых, не так ли? Вы должны мне жизнь, адмирал.

— Жизнь — ценный подарок, госпожа Сен-Пьер. — Учтивость была определенно уместной — Что же вы хотите, чтобы я доставил, и куда?

Фрида перевернула ладонь Доминик и провела по ней пальцами. Пауза затягивалась, но она никак не могла сказать. Несколько раз набирала в грудь воздух, а потом выпалила.

— Алан отправится к отцу, — не поднимая глаз, она продолжила. — Я мечтала и мечтаю насладиться отчаянием этого человека, но моими глазами станет Алан. Вас высадят на Феззане, и вы проводите ребенка к отцу. После того, как отдадите его и письмо из рук в руки, можете быть свободны.

Другой на его месте бы вступил в спор — зачем избавляться от ребенка, к которому Фрида явно питала материнские чувства, да и что это за будущее — смотреть за падением отца? Ян промолчал. Ему было жалко малыша и одновременно хотелось вырваться из ловушки любой ценой.

***

Таксист забрал его прямо из космопорта, изучил бумажку с адресом и достал детское кресло для Алана. Тот был сонный после перелета и хотел, чтобы его не трогали.

Путешествие через город оказалось короче, чем Ян думал, — больше всего его интересовали приспущенные флаги, но отгадка нашлась быстро. У одного из зданий стоял большой потрет герцога Лоэнграмма, увитый черной траурной лентой.

Все сходилось — Феззан окончательно стал имперским за этот год, а Лоэнграмм был выдающимся полководцем, несмотря на юный возраст. Яну стало грустно, будто их связывало больше, чем пара встреч на поле боя.

— Хорошо, что вы не прилетели на три дня раньше. Тут было не проехать от цветов и похоронных процессий, — обронил таксист, увидев, как помрачнел его пассажир.

Когда они добрались, Ян протянул купюру, которую ему дала с собой госпожа Сен-Пьер. Вежливо подождав, напомнил про сдачу. Таксист что-то недовольно пробурчал себе под нос и отсчитал несколько монет. Ян машинально сунул их в карман, краем сознания отметив, что это все его деньги — больше нет.

Алан сладко заснул в машине и не хотел вылезать из кресла, но Ян настоял. Как только они вышли, таксист уехал, оставив их перед кованой решеткой помпезного особняка.

Ян даже сверился с бумажкой, но рядом с калиткой висела табличка с номером дома, так что ошибки быть не могло.

На звонок долго никто не отзывался, а потом дверь открыл сам хозяин дома.

— Вот как, — негостеприимно процедил разноглазый мужчина.

Не сразу, но Ян понял, что это Ройенталь, один из адмиралов Лоэнграмма. Слишком непривычно было видеть его без формы.

Он осмотрел гостей с головы до ног и отвернулся, чтобы уйти. Ян не знал, что и думать, поэтому замялся на крыльце, но Ройенталь вспомнил о вежливости:

— Действительно... надо же пригласить, — сказал он, скорее себе, а потом добавил. — Проходите. 

Не дождидаясь какой-либо реакции, он прошел в глубь дома, и Ян вынужденно пошел за ним. Алан окончательно проснулся и жаждал исследовать окружающий мир, но пока с ним удавалось договориться.

Только когда они зашли в столовую, Ян понял, что не так. Запах, который он сначала принял за странные духи, оказался винным. Две пустые бутылки валялись под столом, а из третьей — ополовиненой, — Ройенталь щедро плеснул себе в бокал, едва не пролив. На скатерти появилось еще два винных пятна.

Он был пьян в хлам. Ян даже восхитился его умению связно говорить и нормально двигаться. Ройенталь снова посмотрел на Яна, после чего достал из серванта второй бокал.

— Не был готов к приходу столь важных гостей. — В голосе послышалась тень извинения. — Вы, как я понимаю, не пьете, но я все равно налью. Так будет правильнее. 

Между прочим, Ян бы с удовольствием выпил, но кто-то должен был смотреть за ребенком. Он научился слишком быстро передвигаться, а судя по тому, что Ройенталь открыл дверь сам, прислугу он отпустил.

Сделав глубокий глоток, хозяин дома все же оторвался от вина и подошел. Дыхания было достаточно, чтобы захмелела рота солдат. Он долго всматривался в лицо ребенка, сложив за спиной руки, чтобы не коснуться, потом качнулся с пятки на носок и обратно.

— Голубые, — удовлетворенно заключил он. — А мне пора лечь. На сегодня достаточно. Располагайтесь.

Ян с легкостью поборол в себе желание проследить, чтобы его пьяное превосходительство не свернуло себе шею на лестнице. Приглашение остаться оказалось как нельзя кстати. У Яна не было ни денег, ни документов, ни вещей — госпожа Сен-Пьер оказалась удивительно мстительной.

Да и все равно Ян бы не оставил малыша в доме один на один с пьяным хозяином. Дождавшись, пока Ройенталь скроется с глаз долой, Ян обратился к Алану: 

— А теперь мы пойдем искать кухню, потому что, — я точно знаю, — ты скоро захочешь есть, и если я тебе ничего не дам, то ты съешь меня.

***

Это утро отличалось от предыдущих только одним. Оскар точно решил не похмеляться.

Конечно, смерть Лоэнграмма стало тяжелым ударом, двойные похороны — еще большим, но Оскар и не думал, что хватит всего нескольких дней, чтобы начался делирий. Адмирал Ян Веньли собственной персоной постучался к нему в дверь. Как и положено нежити, он не смог перешагнуть порог без приглашения, а в остальном был «как живой».

Алкоголь и горе вызвали чувство вины, ведь сколько бы бессонных ночей Оскар не провел в попытках найти пропавшего адмирала или хотя бы его тело, все было безуспешно. Тогда, когда Лоэнграмм был жив, Оскар мелочно думал, что Ян своей смертью оказал услугу лично ему, Ройенталю. Ведь они стали проводить много времени с императором. Райнхард стал понятнее и ближе. Поэтому, после теракта на Урваши, Оскар нашел правильные слова в первую очередь для самого себя.

Теперь вот «нашел» адмирала Яна. Только поздно. Райнхарда уже не вернешь. Наверное, стоило бы поискать собственного ребенка, чтобы не оказаться заложником интриг, но для этого еще будет время. Тем более, что Оскару уже понравился тот выдуманный ребенок, которого он увидел на руках сумеречного гостя.

Окончательно настроившись на деловой лад, Оскар ушел в душ. У него еще будет время, отведенное для скорби, но если он допьется до встречи с Кирхайсом, то будущее для него точно не наступит.

Даже после горячей воды в голове оставалась тихая похмельная безмятежность. Казалось, что ее наполнили стеклянными шариками, и если Оскар сделает что-то чуть сложнее дегустации кофе, то он просто развалится на куски. Судя по звукам с первого этажа, он умудрился проявить редкостную прозорливость и вызвать кухарку ровно в нужное время. Стратегические таланты в действии. К сожалению, Герта, как обычно, сожгла завтрак, поэтому Оскар решил лично явиться на кухню и сообщить, что кроме кофе и сыра ему больше ничего не нужно.

Вчерашний «адмирал Ян» старательно запихивал во вчерашнего ребенка изрядно подгоревшую кашу. Ребенок был какой-то взъерошенный и недовольный, потому что кашей было заплевана половина стола.

— Вот и папа пришел, доброе утро, — улыбнулся адмирал, вызвав у Оскара нехорошие подозрения.

— Доброе утро, — вежливо ответил Оскар галлюцинации.

Пора была звонить Миттермайеру и просить вызвать санитаров, помоложе да посимпатичней. Как минимум двух, но лучше трех. Двух Оскар бы точно раскидал по углам.

Удивительно, на что способен человеческий организм. Оскар не просто видел призраков, но еще чувствовал запах и слышал звуки. Оставалось проверить тактильные ощущения, чтобы убедиться наверняка. Не придумав ничего лучше, Оскар сунул палец в рот ребенку.

Челюсти захлопнулись, а Оскар закричал от боли и неожиданности.

— Я тоже один раз так сделал, — сочувственно кивнул головой адмирал. — Очень больно, понимаю. Может быть вы докормите Алана, раз вы отец?

Звонок Миттермайеру откладывался на неопределенное время, так как спорить с собственной галлюцинацией Оскар не рискнул.

Новое лицо привлекло внимание ребенка, поэтому он послушно проглотил варево. Оскара же возмутило, какое дурацкое имя подсознание выбрало для его ребенка. Прикосновение к плечу вывело его из транса.

— Я понимаю, что моя просьба несколько необычна, — адмирал Ян замялся, — Но последние несколько месяцев я находился в некоторой изоляции и с удовольствием бы почитал свежую газету или посмотрел новости.

То, с какой серьезностью это было сказано, а также тяжесть ладони на плече заставили Оскара задуматься — а точно ли с ним разговаривает галлюцинация, или перед ним реальный человек.

— Ты живой, что ли? — не подумав ляпнул Оскар.

Адмирал Ян, или человек очень похожий на него, смущенно улыбнулся и пригладил волосы на затылке. Прямо как настоящий.

***

Первое, что Оскар сделал после кофе и примирения с реальностью, позвонил адъютанту с приказом подобрать няню для полуторагодовалого ребенка. Любую.

Адмирал Ян ему был нужен для другого.

Оскар кожей чувствовал его вежливое нетерпение, поэтому был вынужден допустить его до информационной системы.

Сначала вышло неловко. Заинтригованный происходящим на экране, Ян наклонился так близко, что коснулся плеча. Вторжение в личное пространство оказалось неожиданным, но больше всего Оскара удивила собственная реакция. Ему не было неприятно, даже скорее наоборот.

Ян жадно всматривался в экран — статьи пестрели заголовками о смерти императора, а потом несколько раз прокрутил на дату. Он замер, что-то считая, а потом посмотрел на Оскара.

— Я был коммодором в четыреста восемьдесят седьмом. Госпожа Сен-Пьер называла меня адмиралом, как и вы, так что я решил, что после «смерти» меня повысили на два звания, но выходит, я действительно дослужился до адмирала? — В его голосе прозвучали стальные нотки человека, который привык получать ответы на свои вопросы.

Оскар же терпеть не мог, чтобы ему указывали, что делать, поэтому спокойно ответил.

— На момент исчезновения вы были адмиралом флота и формально числитесь пропавшим без вести. Очевидно, что после того, как прибудет няня, мы с вами отправимся на генетическую экспертизу, подтвердить вашу личность. Хотя вы, безусловно, похожи. Если бы я вас нашел полгода назад, то не сомневался бы, что вы настоящий.

— Я настоящий. — Ян оторвал взгляд от экрана, — Только не знаю, кто именно. Интересно, тут написано, что госпожа Гринхил-Ян принесла соболезнования. То, что у нее тоже фамилия Ян — совпадение?

Оскар приподнял бровь, не поверив своим ушам, а потом громко и гнусно рассмеялся.

— Только вы ей это не говорите, адмирал, а то ваши дни действительно будут сочтены. Это ваша вдова, или жена, как вам больше нравится.

— Ох, — только и ответил Ян, став обратно немного неуверенным в себе мужчиной средних лет.

Похоже, он бы с удовольствием числился «пропавшим без вести» и дальше.

— Я обязан сообщить императрице, что вы нашлись — естественно после того, как будет проведена экспертиза, — но необходимости придавать огласке ваше счастливое спасение прямо сегодня нет. Хотя, конечно, это было бы правильно.

— Мне было бы жаль совсем расстаться с Аланом, — тихо проговорил Ян, скорее обращаясь к себе самому, поэтому Оскар промолчал.

Он уже пережил одно покушение на собственную жизнь, поэтому его совершенно не пугала перспектива совместной жизни с человеком с не совсем ясным прошлым.

Совершив некоторое усилие, Оскар положил руку адмиралу Яну на плечо — тот не стал дергаться или пытаться уйти от прикосновения. Плечо было округлым, теплым и твердым. Оскар бездумно огладил его большим пальцем, а потом, осознав, отдернул руку.

Когда адмирал Ян не пытался его убить, он выглядел каким-то домашним и уютным. Раньше Оскар не замечал за собой привычки трогать людей. Это было по меньшей мере бестактно. Яна хотелось касаться, как будто иначе можно было забыть о том, что он вообще существует. Главное было не попасться в ловушку этой бесплотности. Адмирал Ян точно так же умел отправлять тысячи мальчишек на смерть, как и он сам.

***

Испытанные ощущения больше всего напоминали панику. Хоть ищи госпожу Сен-Пьер и проси вернуться обратно на тот безымянный остров на безымянной планете. Жена, воспитанник, кот, адмирал флота и могила Джессики — пять лет жизни уместились в несколько минут и пару архивных статей.

Нет, воспитанник с котом как раз не были неожиданностью, а звание «адмирал флота» было естественным признанием его заслуг, но жена! Получается, что он, прежний он, так быстро забыл любимую женщину, что упал в объятия первой попавшейся?

Доминик и Фрида посмеялись бы над таким чистоплюйством, но их образы Ян отогнал в сторону.

Адмирал Ройенталь не стал стеснять его своим присутствием и вышел. Думать о нем было удобнее, чем о собственном прошлом. Он не пугал, особенно, когда с него слетела маска напыщенного аристократа, и он все же смирился с неизбежным. 

Ни разу Ян не видел, чтобы Оскар по своей воле подошел к ребенку. Алан испытывал любопытство, но вокруг было слишком много интересного, чтобы тратить время на не проявляющего интереса взрослого. Он был слишком мал, чтобы заметить долгие взгляды, которые издалека бросал на него родной отец.

Няня прибыла мгновенно, и у Яна не хватило сил оценить, насколько она подходит Алану. Пока тот не плакал, но этого определенно не будет достаточно. 

Будто почувствовав эту мысль, Алан разразился рыданиями. Сначала краем уха Ян услышал всхлипывания, а потом безутешные крики, которые помогли полностью отключиться от своего любопытного прошлого.

Сцена общения Ройенталей была достойна пера художника. Во-первых, они однозначно были отцом и сыном. В крайнем случае чуть более дальними родственниками, но сходство было однозначным. Во-вторых, они были в равной степени растеряны и озадачены. Просто старший выражал это молчанием и напряженностью позы, а младший активно пытался обрести свободу.

Увидев Яна, он заплакал еще сильнее и протянул руки. Выбора особенно не было, да и видеть ребенка плачущим Ян не мог. Именно в этот момент он с ужасом понял, что привязался окончательно и бесповоротно. Он будет скучать без малыша, без возможности увидеть, как он растет. 

Ройенталь-старший отдал ребенка на руки с нескрываемым облегчением, поэтому Ян малодушно подумал, что тот не будет возражать, если Алан улетит с Яном на Хайнессен. Сделав поправку на бурное прошлое родителя, Ян подумал, что Ройенталь бы только обрадовался, если бы Алан через лет двадцать бросил вызов принцу Александру. Очень в духе милитаристических имперских настроений.

Алан обнимал Яна, прижавшись всем телом, а потом внятно, громко и крайне довольно сказал «папа», чем вызвал легкое недоумение у всех взрослых. По крайней мере Ян прошептал ему на ухо «Люблю тебя» — ему казалось важным говорить даже с такими маленькими детьми — и только потом посмотрел на настоящего отца.

Тот оперся на стену, скрестив руки и ноги в странную осьминогоподобную фигуру и изучал полированные носки домашних туфель. Беглый взгляд на безликую няню показал, что она смотрела на собственные руки, ожидая реакции господ.

— Вот как, — изрек Ройенталь, когда Алан окончательно успокоился и перестал всхлипывать.

Когда он расплелся в обычного человека, Ян задумался, всегда ли адмирал Ройенталь ходил дома в гражданской одежде, или это была дань гостю? При случае можно будет спросить. Пока же Ян успокаивающе поглаживал Алана по спине и думал о том, что у него самого есть только та одежда, которая на нем и которую Алан сейчас основательно намочил.

Ройенталь подошел к ним, потрепал Алана по волосам и тихо сказал:

— Хорошо, когда папа тебя любит, правда? 

Яну послышалась горечь, но, может быть, он себе все придумал, потому что следующая, отчетливая фраза больше напоминала приказ.

— Фройляйн Штайнберг, покажите комнаты моим гостям. Юный герр Алан устал с дороги и ему требуется отдых, как и его спутнику.

Фройляйн гневно сверкнула глазами, поэтому Ройенталь быстро добавил:

— И скажите, какие помощники вам нужны, чтобы содержать все здесь в порядке. У моего дома дурная слава, и прислуга не задерживается надолго, — сказал он с такой ехидной ухмылкой, что Ян отвел глаза. Нашел чем хвастаться!

Ульрика Штайнберг оказалась старшей дочерью в большой семье и уже два года как работала няней. По мнению Яна, такой разговорчивой и улыбчивой барышне больше бы подошла роль компаньонки при женщине средних лет, и Ульрика с ним согласилась. Но его превосходительство был достаточно категоричен и единственным требованием было «не старая перечница». Поэтому агентство отправило самую молодую няню, которая была в штате.

Нахмурив русые брови, Ульрика добавила, что если герр Ройенталь или кто-то из его гостей будет позволять себе лишнее, то она закончит работу в тот же день. Агентство, бросая ее на эту амбразуру, дало ей такое право. Ведь маршалам не отказывают, но пока агентство поищет кого-то более подходящего на эту роль.

Машинально Ян заверил Ульрику в полной безопасности и добавил, что она лучшая из возможных нянь. Алану именно такая и нужна. Самого его больше занимало, что адмирал Ройенталь успел стать маршалом. Наверное, это было очевидно с учетом того, что Лоэнграмм стал императором, а Ройенталь после смерти Кирхайса был его правой рукой.

***

Ян не был пленником в доме, он мог выйти на улицу в любой момент — даже один раз, пока Алан спал, прошелся по кварталу. Более того, это Ройенталь поинтересовался, что у Яна есть из одежды, с уважением выслушал ответ и вышел из комнаты. Он вернулся спустя несколько минут с пластиковой картой, завернутой в бумажку.

— Я предполагаю, что у вас нет с собой денег, имеющих хождение на Феззане, а ваши счета заморожены или перешли вашим наследникам. Если вам будет что-то нужно, то можете, пока, воспользоваться этой картой для оплаты. Снарядить флот не получится, но на предметы первой необходимости должно хватить. О вещах для ребенка позаботится фройляйн Штайнберг, хотя, безусловно, насколько я понял, вы лучше знаете его предпочтения.

Ян не был уверен в том, что у ребенка такого возраста есть какие-то определенные желания, но мягкость формулировки его развеселила. Сразу захотелось купить катер и улететь, куда глаза глядят. Можно ли считать катер предметом первой необходимости?

Попытка купить одежду провалилась. Место, которое Ян принял за магазин, оказалось мастерской. Юноша за прилавком заговорил его так профессионально, что вышел Ян, так и не поняв, что именно ему привезут сегодня вечером, а что — через пару дней. Вроде бы он достаточно четко проговорил, что ему нужна самая обычная одежда самого обычного человека. Как на Хайнессене. Портной кивал и тыкал пальцами в картинки, не вызвавшие у Яна особого отвращения. 

Оплата прошла мгновенно, и вот Ян был снова предоставлен самому себе. Карта отливала имперским золотом, а вместо фамилии на ней было выгравировано «Рейхсфлот». 

Брать ее во второй раз в руки не хотелось, поэтому Ян заставил себя пройтись по улице и быстро вернулся в особняк. Прилегающей территории было более чем достаточно для прогулок. 

Анализ крови в тот же вечер взял безымянный медбрат.

— Ответ будет через три дня. — Прозвучало сухо и безжизненно. — Такова процедура исследования, — добавил он.

Ройенталь был милостиво расслаблен. Он вообще делал вид, что все происходящее в порядке вещей, а к нему просто приехал старый друг с ребенком — поболтать обо всем, посмотреть Феззан, вспомнить прошлое:отпуск.

Три дня они вместе завтракали, обедали и ужинали. У маршала Ее Величества, казалось, не было других занятий, кроме как развлекать гостя. Он отвечал на вопросы, рассказывал байки, смотрел, как Ян играет с ребенком и однажды даже сел рядом на пол. Брать Алана на руки Ройенталь отказывался. Только на второй день Ян понял, что тот просто боялся его уронить. Чуть не рассмеялся тогда от очевидности собственного открытия. Ведь маршалы Лоэнграмма не должны были страшиться никого и ничего, а вот, сидит один, смотрит, улыбается иногда уголками губ и боится взять на руки собственного сына, такого же упрямого и гордого. Разве что смеялся Алан чаще и с удовольствием рассказывал Яну что-то на ухо, на своем непонятном младенческом языке.

***

Они напились через пять дней, после визита Ее Величества.

Императрица Хильдегарде соизволила нанести частный визит одному из своих маршалов, который с момента похорон не появлялся в Адмиралтействе.

Никому Оскар бы не признался, как давят на него стены, какими бесконечными кажутся коридоры, в которых больше не мелькнет белый плащ. Пусть Райнхард давно работал из дворца, но пока он был жив, жила и надежда. Мир Оскара не существовал, пока в нем, призраком счастливой жизни, не появился адмирал Ян. Он перестал быть той самой взятой высотой, которая манит испытать себя на прочность еще раз, перестал быть символом поражений, и даже отчаяние бесплотных поисков не стало частью его образа.

Слишком хорошо Оскар помнил трепет на кончиках пальцев, когда он готовился поднять руку вверх, командуя атаку. Адмирал Ян был олицетворением азарта и полноты жизни. Все то время, которое он был в галактике, Оскар мог бы назвать счастливым. Тогда он был на пике своей силы и могущества, тогда у него был командир, за которым хотелось идти, тогда у него было все, о чем только мог мечтать мужчина. Теперь все было похожим, но вместе с тем изменилось.

Чувство, испытанное, когда Хильдегарде приказала оставить ее наедине с любимым врагом ее супруга, напоминало ревность. Оскар не был готов делиться ощущением собственной силы с кем-либо еще, ни с императрицей, ни с вдовой Гринхилл-Ян. Пусть женщины забавляются в политической песочнице, пусть ведут разговоры ни о чем, пусть даже носят брюки, притворяясь мужчинами. В них нет этой разрушительной жажды, которая присуща мужчинам, по ошибке вернувшимся с войны.

Один бокал Оскар позволил себе выпить, пока шел разговор за стеной. Еще два, пока они обсуждали такое неясное будущее. Да, генетическая экспертиза подтвердила истинность и Яна, и Алана. Да, ее величество обещает не преследовать госпожу Сен-Пьер, по крайней мере сейчас. Да, госпожу Гринхилл-Ян необходимо поставить в известность, и, безусловно, адмиралу Яну стоит отправиться на Хайнессен для встречи с ней. Почему госпожа Гринхилл-Ян не может лично прилететь на Феззан для воссоединения с супругом, Оскар понимать отказывался. 

На четвертом бокале императрица отправилась восвояси, оставив их, наконец, в одиночестве. Мысль поехать на боевой тренажер Оскар отмел как пьяную, а после шестого бокала адмирал Ян стал Веньли, а маршал Ройенталь стал Оскаром. Дальше считать вино не имело смысла, поэтому Оскар не смог вспомнить наутро, когда они прекратили пить. Помнил только, какое у Веньли отзывчивое тело и, почему-то, глаза. Оказывается, черные глаза не обязательно проклятье. Не для всех. Пьяному это открытие показалось настолько важным, что Оскар поцеловал в бровь. Думал, что Веньли посмотрит на него или отвернется, но он закрыл глаза, приказывая поцеловать себя в шею. Оскар не стал отказывать, ведь так было правильно.

***

Стыдно не было. Ян получил свое «с добрым утром» вместе с поцелуем в висок, поэтому решил считать произошедшее неким последствием травмы и не просыпаться. Воспоминания, правда, утверждали обратное, а также, что он проявил значительную активность в ночное время. 

Теперь наступила расплата, но не в виде головной боли, что было бы справедливо, а звонком по комму. Доложил о том, что адмиралу Яну звонит супруга, маршал фон Ройенталь лично. На его лице была такая отработанная годами гримаса равнодушия, что Ян не поверил ему ни на секунду. А вот разговаривать с этой Фредерикой было нужно.

Постаравшись привести себя в порядок по-курсантски быстро, Ян прошел в выделенный для приватного разговора кабинет.

Женщину на экране он вспомнил сразу, вернее ту, что могла бы быть ее младшей сестрой. Кажется, именно она когда-то принесла ему кофе. Миловидная молодая женщина, но опухшие от слез глаза не делали ее привлекательной. Одутловатое, немного отечное лицо старило больше необходимого.

— Ты жив!

Восклицание отдалось у Яна в ушах, напомнив о неуместных вечерних возлияниях. Захотелось спрятаться. Женщина на мониторе тоже опустила глаза и вдруг залилась краской.

— Я так рада.

— Я тоже рад, — как можно вежливее ответил Ян.

Он пытался найти в себе хоть что-то, связанное с любовью, но чувствовал только уважение к человеку, который прошел через потерю и потом — находку. Наверное, уважения должно было быть достаточно.

Фредерика долго всматривалась в экран, а потом закрыла лицо руками.

— Это я виновата во всем. Лоэнграмм искал тебя и не нашел. Я решила, что, если он не нашел, значит тебя действительно нет. Он ведь всегда добивался своего, всегда, во всем. Он искал тебя. Ты был так важен ему. Мне казалось, что он бы даже поправился, если бы нашел тебя. Так глупо. Выходит, он верил, до последнего верил, а я нет.

Горе женщины было неподдельным, как и ощущение вины, которое Ян чувствовал через миллионы километров.

— Я жду ребенка, — всхлипнула она так тихо, что Ян еле расслышал.

— Меня долго не было. — Ян пригладил волосы на затылке, как делал всегда, когда сомневался в чем-то. 

Осуждать ее за то, что не дождалась? У него не было ни права, ни желания. У него вот тоже появился ребенок, который ждет его и говорит «папа». Ему ли винить женщину, которая не стала зарывать себя в могилу?

Они поговорили еще немного, Ян постарался заверить ее, что не против беременности, и как только это станет возможным, прилетит на Хайнессен. Ей, в силу положения, космические перелеты были противопоказаны, а Ян вполне искренне сказал, что здоровье малыша важнее.

Уже нажав на «отбой», Ян понял, что так и не спросил имя будущего отца. С другой стороны, ему это было совершенно не важно. Разве что поблагодарить человека, который обнял его вдову, когда она так в этом нуждалась.

Ян долго сидел перед выключенным коммом. Ему надо было собраться и вылететь на Хайнессен, говорить лично с той, чье лицо он едва вспомнил, и перед которой был виноват ничуть не меньше. Это был сильный, ревущий поток судьбы, который требовал совершить невозможное, если Ян захочет сделать что-то наперекор. Но он всегда следовал за временем, подчиняясь ему. Например, пил снотворное, просто пил. Выключенный комм напомнил ему, как долго он ждал звонка от Лаппа. Как казалось, что похоронное извещение не более чем ошибка. Надо только подождать. Но Лапп все не звонил, а Ян все глубже погружался в пустоту будней. Ее было просто заполнить бренди или снотворным. Они же помогали забыть, что Лапп не один такой, что Ян самолично убивал их тысячами с обеих сторон галактики, ради не своей высокой цели.

Он сидел в кресле, пустой и плоский. Выхолощенный, обязанный следовать не своим решениям. Забывший, как отделить сон от яви. Если бы сейчас перед ним оказался стакан, то осушил бы его не задумываясь, чтобы перестать чувствовать. Минутная стрелка неуклонно отмеряла время, сжимаясь в спираль. 

Когда она станет точкой, то Ян проснется у Хайнессена, выйдет из корабля и его будут встречать журналисты вместе с беременной не от него женой. Они не смогут спрятаться, отец не рожденного еще ребенка будет отводить взгляд, а Ян не сможет нормально говорить с супругой. О чем? «Знаешь, я тоже неплохо провел время. Хотя у меня тоже есть оправдание — я о тебе забыл, но ты же не сердишься, правда?»

Что бы ни было между ними, оно закончилось, когда в его жизнь вмешалась госпожа Сен-Пьер.

Стрелка совершила еще один оборот, когда в дверь раздался стук.

— Войдите, — нехотя признался Ян.

Тело задеревенело, и потребовалось время, чтобы встать.

Оскар смотрел чуть в сторону и в бок перед тем, как улыбнуться и посмотреть Яну в глаза. Казалось, можно было порезаться об этот взгляд. Оскар определенно ревновал, даже зная, что не имел на это права. Чего хотел он? Победить непобедимого адмирала и тем самым превзойти своего императора? Исполнить уже потерявший силу приказ — отвести Яна на встречу с Райнхардом, и не важно, что один из них мертв? Может быть, если Ян вернулся из мира мертвых, то и Райнхард сможет это сделать?

Кажется, что пока Оскару единственному Ян был нужен живым, а не как лицо на портрете. Фредерика Гринхил говорила из своего кабинета, поэтому из-за ее плеча, не мигая, смотрел мудрый и всепонимающий он сам.

— Алан ищет тебя, — медленно проговорил Оскар, так и не войдя в комнату. — Я подумал, что пока ты еще на Феззане, то можешь подойти к нему.

Он не сдвинулся, даже когда Ян подошел вплотную. Только повернулся боком, чтобы выпустить.

— Только если ты пойдешь вместе со мной, — честно признался Ян. 

Алан должен был привыкать к настоящему отцу, а не к тому, кого он себе выбрал. Оскар кивнул, но не шевельнулся. Они так и стояли, не обнимая, просто прикасаясь друг к другу, пока Ян не успокоился. И не догадывался, что ему будет так нужно это молчаливое понимание. Впрочем, Оскар тоже начал дышать ровнее. Интересно, сколько времени он стоял под дверью перед тем, как постучать? Знал же, что Ян давно просто сидит в одиночестве.

***

Неизбежность наступила через неделю. Сначала Оскар не мог найти билеты на гражданский корабль. Как назло, все достойные каюты были разобраны. Не отправлять же адмирала флота эконом-классом?

Потом возник вопрос с одеждой, личными вещами и еще множество причин, по которым отлет срывался. Сегодняшнее утро тоже не располагало к вылету. Кто отправляется в путешествие в дождь?

Оскар чувствовал себя тяжелым, под стать намокшей листве. Его также клонило вниз. 

— Я дважды промолчал в своей жизни, хотя должен был говорить. — Слова приходилось выталкивать из себя постыдным признанием. Но разве Оскар не стал взрослым? Разве не стал отцом, вопреки всему? Не пережил тех, кому должен был подготавливать встречу? Значит сможет и говорить. — Видимо это последний шанс, который дает мне судьба. Было бы неверно упустить его. Останься, Ян Веньли.

Он медленно обернулся: сначала пришли в движение плечи, тело и только потом — голова, будто он действительно до последнего не хотел смотреть на гостя, который стал полноправным обитателем этого запущенного особняка и сделал его немного уютнее, даже в такую отвратительную погоду.

— Почему? — Ян прислонился к двери, засунув руки в карманы. Вызывающе иной, воспитанный на другой воде.

— Ребенку нужен отец, — усмехнулся Оскар и подошел ближе. 

Ян выпрямился, стоило поравняться с ним, и даже опустил руки. Он не боялся, не выказывал пренебрежения — даже любопытство не было холодно вежливым. Просто испытание, вопрос, который задал Оскару древний сфинкс. Если Оскар найдет ответ, то сможет жить дальше.

— Я не могу дать тебе войну, — продолжил Оскар. — Хотя мне бы хотелось. Я бы вернулся в свое всемогущее прошлое и сделал то, что оказалось не под силу моему императору — победил бы тебя. Или, наоборот, мы бы перестали тревожить обычных людей и провели бы остаток жизни гоняясь друг за другом в попытке убить. Но утолят ли эти маленькие битвы нашу жажду?

— Я всегда хотел жить мирной жизнью, — наконец пошевелился Ян. — Просто нужен тот, кто сохранит зерно демократии. Кто покажет, что абсолютная власть не единственный выход.

— У тебя сейчас больше власти сделать это, чем у кого бы то ни было. Ты можешь воспитать правую руку кронпринца так, как этого захочется тебе. Императрица не будет чинить препятствий, и со временем ты сможешь быть рядом с Александром. Ты научишь его тому, чему не сможем научить мы. Если, конечно, ты действительно не солдат. Но если и так, то мой император был бы счастлив знать, кто учит его сына искусству победы.

Не удержавшись, Оскар прикоснулся. Провел ладонью по плечу к шее, к щеке. Он привык к этим касаниям за последние несколько недель. К близости, к тому, как Ян менялся, как изменился сам Оскар, получив право касаться людей.

— Я не хочу войну, — упрямо повторил Ян и закрыл глаза. — И не хочу ничего решать, — признался он тихо. 

— Не решай, — согласился Оскар шепотом. — Ты всегда сможешь уехать потом.

Поцелуй был преднамеренным — Оскаром двигало любопытство. Каково это — целовать Яна Веньли? Ведь он так и не успел попробовать.

Первое прикосновение было легким, поэтому Оскар решил усилить натиск. То, что это ловушка, он понял, когда стало слишком поздно.

У него не было больше власти разорвать объятие, так как уже Ян притянул его к себе.

***

Время, которое Ян себе отмерил, закончилось быстрее, чем он думал.

С Фредерикой он говорил несколько раз — по комму. Она больше не плакала. Смотрела спокойным, немного холодным взглядом. Конечно, она знала, что Ян потерял память. Императрица проговорилась, сделав немного удивленное и растерянное выражение лица: «Простите, я была уверена, что вы рассказали ей». Если бы не мягкая улыбка, то, может, и поверил бы в случайность оговорки. К сожалению, Ее Величество была достаточно недоверчива и захотела убедиться, что Ян воспринял ее послание. Насколько проще был мужской мир, в котором все проговаривалось словами! Интриги Яну не нравились совершенно, поэтому он буркнул что-то в ответ, совершенно неразборчивое и не очень вежливое. Это Оскар едва заметно склонил голову и поблагодарил за то, что информация пока не была обнародована.

В последний разговор Фредерику кто-то позвал, и она встала из-за стола, так что Ян впервые смог рассмотреть живот. Он не был необъятным, как ему почему-то казалось, а вполне «человеческим». Но скоро должен был прийти срок, а Ян твердо решил, что прилетит только тогда, когда она уже станет матерью. Так будет проще для них обоих. Младенец будет однозначно важнее бывшего мужа.

С Оскаром обсуждать этот план Ян не стал. Просто в один день поставил его в известность, что пришло время. Тот не казался расстроенным или удивленным. Запоздало Ян понял, что в жизни их обоих было множество таких, срочных вылетов, когда никто не знал, случится ли возвращение.

Позвонил Ян первый, испытывая чувство неловкости и сюрреалистичности: он звонит бывшему врагу, потому что ему хочется этого. Оскар жестом фокусника извлек Алана откуда-то из-под стула. Так они и общались втроем, под попытки Алана разобрать комм. Разговор был на редкость бессмысленным, но Яну стало уютно.

В космопорте его встречали журналисты и полк розенриттеров. Как можно естественнее улыбнувшись одному самому безобидному на вид журналисту, Ян сказал, что очень рад вернуться живым, а об остальном он расскажет позже. Внутренний голос подсказывал, что им с Фредерикой надо подготовить совместную речь и не сильно расходиться «в показаниях». 

Один из розенриттеров отделился от строя, и, не поднимая забрало открыл Яну дверь в машину. Там уже сидел юноша — Юлиан Минц. Краем глаза Ян увидел, что несколько рыцарей сели в машину сопровождения, а этот ехал вместе с ними. Короткая поездка была тяжелой и молчаливой.

Из машины Минц выходить не стал, но кивнул сопровождающему их рыцарю розы. Тот ехал в шлеме, чтобы его лицо нельзя было увидеть, поэтому Ян согласился «не узнавать» и с таким почетным караулом прошел через калитку.

Фредерика встретила Яна дома. Объятие было неожиданным, но приятным. Ян обнял в ответ. Живая, пусть и уставшая после родов, она была более красивой, чем на экране. По крайней мере Ян порадовался за ее избранника. По видеосвязи они никогда не обсуждали этот вопрос. Один не спросил, второй не рассказал. Было много тем, которые они обходили стороной, — почти все, связанное с этими двумя годами. Зато Ян узнал много из собственного прошлого, хотя мрачный человек из машины плохо вязался с образом воспитанника, взявшего на себя все заботы по дому, о котором рассказывала Фредерика. 

Зато кот оказался ровно таким, каким Ян его помнил. Кота Минц показал на фотографиях в комме после того, как Ян задал прямой вопрос. 

— Она спит. — Фредерика прижала палец к губам и повела Яна за собой вглубь дома.

Что сделал розенриттер, Яна уже не касалось. Сам он старательно шел на цыпочках, так как на своей шкуре успел убедиться, как страшно бывает разбудить только уснувшего ребенка.

Когда они зашли в комнату, Ян сначала осмотрелся, а потом сел в кресло-для-посетителей. Над головой хозяйки кабинета вместо портрета Яна висел флаг Союза Свободных планет.

Проследив за его взглядом, Фредерика сказала:

— Это был символ того, что я не более чем твой представитель. Ты нашелся, и в этом прикрытии отпала необходимость. С имперцами иногда очень сложно иметь дело. Если бы не Ее Величество, мне кажется, что они бы говорили со мной из жалости, как с ребенком. Так — смогли воспринять всерьез.

Она повела рукой, предлагая сесть за журнальный столик. Достала из шкафа бутылку с бренди, бутылку с водой, два стакана. Яну налила бренди, себе — воду.

— Я знаю, что ты обычно добавляешь бренди в чай, но сейчас, мне кажется, нет смысла притворяться.

Ян кивнул, хотя в этот раз он бы тоже выбрал воду.

— Дай я быстро расскажу тебе то, о чем молчала... — Она протянула руку к стакану Яна, поболтала содержимое, принюхалась и с некоторым отвращением на лице поставила обратно. — Ты не хотел говорить, что забыл, а я не хотела говорить, как часто хотела бы тоже забыть. Если бы ты просто умер, то, наверное, было бы проще. Получилось, что ты умирал для меня каждый день, с каждым донесением о провале. Я видела лицо Лоэнграмма и жалела, что не могу испытать таких же эмоций. Он был в ярости. Ну конечно, кто-то посмел вмешаться в вашу с ним игру. Формально, Лоэнграмм не более предложил автономии помощь в поисках. На самом деле, ты прекрасно понимаешь, что его возможности были несоизмеримо больше моих, поэтому я наступила на горло собственной гордости и приняла протянутую руку. Спасти тебя было важнее. Мне.

Фредерика вдруг встала и начала мерять шагами комнату. Узкая юбка до колена стесняла движения, но она не обращала на это внимание.

— Автономия осталась автономией. Войны не случилось. Для этого было достаточно быть рядом с ним. Нет, я не была заложницей империи. Остаться на Феззане было моим выбором, ведь только так я могла перехватить информацию раньше Лоэнграмма или влиять на ход поисков. Хотя бы пытаться влиять. Потом были месяцы на Хайнессене: я ходила по пустому дому, спала в широкой постели. Однажды ночью я поняла, что ты не вернешься. Что ты действительно умер. Навсегда. Чуда не случится. И мне стало легче. — Фредерика подошла к столу, сделала глоток воды и аккуратно выровняла стакан. — Поэтому, я прилетела, когда Лоэнграмм позвал, чтобы попрощаться. Еще весной. Гордый ребенок. Не хотел, чтобы я видела его умирающим.

С характеристикой «ребенок» Ян согласиться не мог. Вопрос же сорвался с языка сам собой:

— То есть отец именно он?..

Фредерика рассмеялась, а потом залилась краской смущения и села обратно.

— Нет. Я обязательно скажу. — Она торопливо посмотрела на часы, выдохнула и сложила руки на коленях, подобная примерной ученице. — Сложнее всего было с розенриттерами. И будет сложно. Сейчас они что-то на вроде моей личной гвардии, но Вальтер очень обижен, что ты столько времени не давал о себе. И Юлиан тоже считает, что ты прятался у имперцев от нас. От меня. От них. Я не смогла сделать так, чтобы эти двое простили тебя.

— Но Юлиан встретил меня и довез сюда, — неуверенно сказал Ян. — Второй был Вальтер? Он не поднял забрало.

— Юлиан изменился, стал старше. Я настояла, что именно он должен поприветствовать тебя на Хайнессене, и он согласился. Мы все изменились за то время, когда... — Фредерика запнулась и судорожно вдохнула. — Второй был не Вальтер. Вальтер остался дома. Ему не хватает войны, поэтому он... — Она оборвала себя.

— А ты. Ты простила меня?.. — осторожно спросил Ян. Говорить о себе Фредерике было легче, чем о других.

— Я рада, что ты нашелся. Быть живым лучше, чем мертвым, — уклончиво ответила Фредерика. — Сначала я решила, что это жестокая шутка Хильды, но, похоронив собственного мужа, она была действительно рада, что хотя бы мой сотворил чудо. Я не должна была плакать в тот первый разговор, но будто снова вернулось в то время, когда я жила и умирала одновременно. Быть полуживой долго — трудно. Вот и все обо мне.— Она сделала маленький глоток воды, опустив стакан так, чтобы он не стукнул. — Расскажи теперь, о чем молчал ты. Я знаю, что ты потерял память. Знаю, что на твоем теле нет следов побоев, и ты не выглядел изможденным. Расскажи мне то, о чем мне следует знать. 

Настал черед Яна делать глоток и пытаться распробовать бренди.

— Я действительно не помню последние несколько лет своей жизни. Оказалось забавным читать о себе в новостях. Я должен был быть моложе, — улыбнулся Ян. — Я карта, которую так и не смогли разыграть, поэтому вернули обратно в колоду. — Он замялся и тоже покосился на часы: Сколько у меня есть времени?

— Около семи минут, — тяжело вздохнула Фредерика. — Прости, я говорила слишком долго.

— Я не думал, что к маленькому ребенку так легко привязаться. — Ян вслушался в то, как звучат слова, и продолжил. — Это можно назвать опекунством. Меня отпустили, чтобы я доставил «товар».

— Сын маршала Ройенталя, — ласково улыбнулась Фредерика. — Даже, если он ребенок человека, с которым ты воевал, то малыш не виноват ни в чем. Хорошо, что был человек, который смог о нем позаботиться, хотя раньше мне казалось, что ты с трудом можешь позаботиться о самом себе.

— Ты общалась с маршалом? — Ян понял, что хочет как можно быстрее закончить разговор. Не хвастаться же постельными приключениями этих лет. Ответы на свои вопросы он получил и исполнил долг. 

— Ему было поручено заниматься твоими поисками. Именно он раз за разом приносил горькие донесения. Не думаю, что это положительно сказалось на его характере, хотя, если я правильно поняла Хильду, он и до этого не был приятным в общении человеком. — Взгляд Фредерики блеснул сталью. — Боюсь, что ты — самая большая неудача в его жизни.

Детский плач сменился стуком в дверь, и Фредерика улыбнулась немного виновато.

— Через двенадцать минут, — сказала она громко, и плач начал удаляться.

— Ты познакомишь нас? — спросил Ян. Ему действительно было интересно посмотреть на ее ребенка. Похоже, что Оскар тоже не спешил делиться с ним подробностями тонкостей взаимоотношения империи и Союза.

— Да, конечно, но сначала дела. — Фредерика выложила на стол несколько документов. — Это ты возьмешь с собой. Тут информация по пресс-конференции с указанием особо модных в этом сезоне вопросов. Я понимаю, что ты несколько выпал из политической жизни, а объять необъятное невозможно. Думаю, что мы еще встретимся и поговорим, что отвечать про нас с тобой. Я всегда рада тебя видеть.

До того, как Ян успел что-то возразить, Фредерика протянула ему ручку и бланк.

— Распишись, пожалуйста, здесь и здесь. — Она показала на пустые строки другого документа. — Так как ты снова жив, мой текущий брак считается недействительным, что привело к сложностям в оформлении бумаг. Ввиду исключительности ситуации, мне дали отсрочку, но... ты понимаешь.

Не глядя, Ян расписался и протянул Фредерике обе копии прошения о разводе.

— Нет. Одна остается у тебя. Твой дом полностью принадлежит тебе, как и пенсия, — в тексте расписаны детали. Вот карта с накоплениями и наличные, которые у тебя были. Юлиан уже несколько месяцев живет у Вальтера — это нужно им обоим, так что тебя никто не побеспокоит. Сейчас уборщица приходит два раза в неделю, но если ты хочешь, то график, конечно, можно изменить. 

С некоторым недоумением Ян уставился на оба конверта, кивнул и положил их в карман. В целом его все устраивало. Фредерика, видимо, как всегда, обустроила быт наилучшим для него образом. 

— Тогда я зову их. Кэйти, наверное, уже поела, а значит в лучшем расположении духа. Ты не представляешь, насколько эта барышня бывает упрямой.

Фредерика первой вышла из кабинета, и Ян последовал за ней.

Ребенок на фоне Линца казался совсем крошечным. Ян улыбнулся им обоим и только сейчас понял, что именно Линц был тем безликим в машине. Судя по тяжести взгляда, им о многом предстояло поговорить. Машинально пригладив волосы, Ян подошел ближе.

— Какая красивая малышка, — честно соврал он.

***

Услышав звонок в дверь, Ян кубарем скатился с дивана. Ну конечно, волновался, уснул поздно, в итоге проспал. Хорошо, что вчера ему отмыли всю квартиру до блеска, так что беспорядок остался только вокруг, собственно, дивана.

Быстро посмотрев на себя в зеркало, Ян расчесал пятерней волосы и пошел открывать.

Ему предстояло рассказать полномочному представителю Империи на Хайнессене Оскару фон Ройенталю, какая тут отвратительная погода зимой, как Алану должно понравиться играть с Кэйти, когда они, конечно, немного подрастут, какой курс будет читать Ян в университете, начиная со следующего семестра, а, главное, промолчать о том, что Юлиан Минц, Вальтер фон Шенкопф и еще несколько значимых фигур из их общего прошлого скрылись в неизвестном направлении. Возможно, та маленькая война, которой так жаждало сердце Ройенталя начнется раньше, чем тот предполагал. Но об этом Ян действительно подумает когда дело дойдет до дела.


End file.
